Forever Running
by serenity-found
Summary: A look at Terra's life before she joined the Teen Titans. One shot. Read and Review please. Rated T for Safety.


Disclaimer: Dude, is this necessary

* * *

I was running, but I had to run faster. I couldn't let them catch me. Not now. Not after all I'd done to evade them. I had to do something, but what? I couldn't hide, no; there was nowhere to hide even if I knew they might not be able to find me. After all, I was quite literally in the middle of nowhere. And for miles and miles, I could see nothing but the rough desert landscape of tumble weeds and cacti. 

My lungs were starting to burn with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns, and my feet were aching like there was no tomorrow. I almost couldn't stand this torment of having to run away like this. But this was hardly torture compared to what they would do if they found me.  
Maybe I should explain before I go further with my story. You see, I am wanted by this odd top-secret government organization that I call The Centre. I don't know their actual name, or who they are, or even what they really do; all I know, and have ever known about them is that they mean only harm to me. I call them The Centre only because that's what they are. A centre of people, doing odd experiments on odd people. Like me.

You see, they don't just want me for my pretty face, or even my wit and charm. I'm special. I can make things happen, weird, eerie things. But I'm not going to go into details, at least not now. All you need to know is that what I can do can kill. I can do good things too... But my bad deeds far outweigh the goods ones I've committed in my life.

Pray for the dead and fight like hell for the living. That's what my father would always say. And now that's what I live by. I pray for those I killed and fight like heck for my life, and for others'. But I suppose the life I now lead may be my penance for those I killed.

Anyways, it all started along time ago. Back when I was a normal kid, with friends and a family. Back before they were killed... Back before I killed them. Ever since I was a little girl, if I felt an extremely strong emotion (like one that was so strong I would explode if I didn't act on it somehow) I could make things happen. I never really had control over it, or knew when it would happen. This made it even more dangerous.

After a while I began to notice this pattern. Maybe if I had noticed sooner I could have prevented... Everything. But it was fated, or so I was once told. But I'll tell you about that later. For now, Ill make a long story short. After a while, more than just I noticed the pattern of things that happened around me. As in, someone from The Centre noticed too.  
They started to follow me, obsessively stalk me to get any information about me they possible could. Then at last they made their move. They tricked me into killing everyone I held dear. This is another thing I won't go into details with. 1) Because I'm not completely sure myself, and 2) I don't pride myself in killing people.

Now I'm not completely sure what these people would want with me, unless they were bent on world domination or something of the sort, but that theory doesn't seem too farfetched when I think about how badly they've ruined my life.

I used to think about my future as going to college and getting I job I love, getting married and growing old with the one I love most, and having kids. Now all I want is vengeance for what I lost, for what was destroyed before my very eyes.

But I'll need to think on how I'm going to go about doing that later, right now I need to concentrate on escaping. And now I've told you all you need to know about my past to understand the present, I can go on to describing the story that unfolds. The story that is my life.

I won't bore with the details, except that I finally managed to out wit and out run my bane (I.e. the people from The Centre) by escaping to some back water town out here in the desert. I managed to do this by hiding in an old farmer's barn who I bribed with a day of labor on his farm in return. Infact, the old coot even gave me pay after saying I did such a good job with the work, or something along those lines.

I finally made my way out of the town by using some of the money the man on the farm gave me on a bus ticket that when to a very large city near by. There, I managed to find a job at a bakery, making all kinds of pastries and other such baked goods. I was doing fine for a while, considering the owners of the place (A nice old married couple) let me live in the upstairs of the bakery and paid me enough to be able to buy the necessities.

And for the first time in a long time, I was happy. I even made a friend who was a regular costumer at the store. It was like an oasis of hope in a desert of despair, a breath of fresh air after nearly drowning. But I should have known it wouldn't last. Nothing good lasts, not for me anyways.

The Centre eventually found me, chased me out of town. So once again, I was on the road, running. But running to what, Ill never know. Running to better things, to paradise? No. That's not it, that can't be it, not for me. I suppose I'm running for my freedom, revenge, and redemption.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading! And I appreciate reviews very much. Hehe. 


End file.
